Aitai
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Sakura mencari, mencari, dan mencari kekasihnya yang hilang, separuh jiwanya yang pergi entah ke mana. Dunianya menjadi gelap. Hidupnya terasa mati. Akal sehat yang mungkin telah melambung. For SSFD 2012


_**Aitai**_

© Wataru Takayama

2012

Naruto's Masashi Kishimoto

_A SasuSaku Alternate Universe Fic for SasuSaku Fan Day February 2012._

Mistypo. Original Character involved. It might be Out of Characters.

DLDR

.

.

Simfoni pagi mengalun dari kenari-kenari yang berkicau bersama-sama dan sesekali bergantian, nampak seperti kelompok paduan suara di gereja. Sang surya dengan penuh semangat memanjat kaki langit. Menyebarkan cahaya hangatnya ke seluruh penjuru cakrawala―tanpa terkecuali.

Merasakan cahaya mentari tengah mengelusnya, ia pun terbangun. Nampaklah iris teduh berwarna kehijauan, hijau akik yang begitu menawan. Akan tetapi, bingkai matanya terlihat sembab. Separuh malamnya memang telah ia habiskan untuk menangis. Dan kini, kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Dengan lemah, ia memutar badan ke arah kanan. Seketika ia terkesiap kaget setelah melirik jam dinding. Ia kerjapkan lagi matanya yang berkabut, namun penunjuk waktu tidak berubah, tetap pukul 10 pagi.

Matanya pun bergelincir cepat ke sebelah kirinya, tempat sang suami terlelap seperti biasa. Namun sayang, ia tak menemukan suaminya tertidur di sana.

'Sasuke, kau bisa terlambat ke kantor. Aku belum menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Apa kau sudah berangkat?' batinnya bertanya. "_Doko e iku?_"

Wanita itu, Haruno Sakura, salah satu rutinitasnya memang selalu membangunkan Sasuke di pagi buta. Memasakkan onigiri dan tempura untuk sarapan bersama. Lalu sekarang, ia amat merasa bersalah karena tak melakukan rutinitasnya itu untuk Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya tercinta.

Ia pun meninggalkan ranjang untuk mencari jejak-jejak Sasuke yang hilang. Lebih tepatnya, memastikan apakah Sasuke sudah pergi ke kantor atau belum. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat almanak di ambang pintu kamar.

'Ah! _Baka_! Sekarang hari minggu!' Sakura menepuk keningnya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Ia lalu sejenak terdiam. Dia ingat sesuatu yang telah ia rencanakan bersama suaminya dari jauh hari. "Ah, seharusnya hari ini aku, Sasuke, dan Akira berlibur ke pantai!"

Sakura pun bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya untuk mencari Sasuke. Ia mencari, mencari, dan mencari. Memeriksa ruang demi ruang di rumahnya yang semi-minimalis. Dan hingga detik ini, waktu belum berbaik hati mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke. Di mana ia sekarang?

Kecemasan pun perlahan mengatmosferi hatinya. Seolah memberikannya awan mendung meski di luar sana langit begitu cerah dan mentari begitu terik. Sasuke, ia tak mungkin tidak ada di luar rumah pada hari minggu jika tidak bersamanya atau … ya, atau bersama Akira—anak sulungnya!

"Akira! Akira! Akira!" panggil Sakura berteriak. Hanya Uchiha Akira yang bisa dimintai keterangan karena rumah itu hanya dihuni oleh mereka bertiga.

"Akira!"

Tak ada sahutan dari putranya. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Akira. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu dan tak ada Akira di sana. Ia semakin bingung. Ke mana semua orang? Cemas. Dan ketakutan memulai perannya.

Ia pun melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar Akira. Namun—

_**PRRAAAAKKKKKSSSSSS!**_

—sikunya menyikut bingkai foto 4R yang terpajang di kamar Akira. Foto keluarga itu pun pecah dengan retakan menganga di wajah Sasuke.

"Oh …!"

Seketika, sesuatu yang menyesakkan dada menjalar bagai pasukan rayap yang menggerogoti sebatang kayu dengan lahap dan cepat. Entah apa perasaan itu. Suatu rasa sakit yang nampaknya telah biasa ia rasakan.

Keringat dingin pun satu demi satu bercucuran di keningnya. Jantungnya memompa makin cepat dan cepat seiring matanya memaku pada bingkai foto yang pecah itu. Ia cap rasa getir di lidahnya karena liurnya sendiri.

Kemudian tangan dan kakinya bergetar―menggigil. "Sa-sa-sasuke …," desisnya parau.

Sakura pun segera ke luar meninggalkan kamar Akira dengan langkah limbung. Telapak kakinya kemudian menginjak salah satu kaca yang berserakan. Darah mewarnai lantai rumahnya yang putih dan Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari kakinya kini terluka. Ketakutanlah yang sekarang menguasai dirinya, hingga bahkan untuk merasakan rasa sakit seperti itu pun ia jadi tak bisa.

"Sa-sasuke! Sasuke!" panggilnya dengan mata yang kosong dan nanar. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, membuat dadanya kian sesak.

Sakura terus berlari gontai untuk menjangkau pintu rumahnya. Rasa pusing di kepalanya semakin meradang.

"Sa―suke-kun! AAAARRRRR―SA―suke!"

Ia hentikan langkahnya di tengah ruang tamu karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG …!"

Ia jambaki rambutnya yang kemerahjambuan sambil menutup matanya untuk menahan tangis.

Yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya kini hanya wajah Sasuke terkasih, bagai roda warna hitam-putih yang menghipnotis siapa saja.

"Sa-sa-sasuke? Ke-ke mana kau?"

Beransut ia bersimpuh di tepi ruang. Ia pukul-pukul kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, namun tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Kemudian dengan nekat, ia hantam kepalanya ke sisi tembok untuk menghilangkan sakit. Namun kenyataanya, kepalanya malah bertambah nyeri.

"AH―Sa―sasuke! Sa-suke! SASUKE!" Sakura meraung lalu meracau tak jelas pada dirinya sendiri.

Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Air matanya pun berjatuhan. Darah di telapak kakinya tak kunjung membeku.

"SA-SASUKE!"

_**CKLEK!**_

Seseorang membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia Akira, pemuda sembilan belas tahun yang begitu tampan. Mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, hanya saja irisnya berwarna hijau gelap.

Seketika ia terkejut oleh pemandangan di hadapannya. "_Okaa-san!_" Akira berlari secepatnya demia menjangkau Sakura yang tergeletak begitu mengenaskan sambil komat-kamit menyebut nama Sasuke berulang-ulang. "OKAA-SAN! OKAA-SAN!"

"A-a-akira, _tou-san_ mana?" tanya Sakura dalam pelukan Akira. Nada bicara Sakura terdengar begitu pilu.

"_Kaa-san_ …." Akira semakin kuat mendekap Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menitikkan air mata di balik pundak ibunya. "To-tou-san pergi jauh. Ta-tapi ia baik-baik saja …," sahut Akira sambil meremas baju sang ibu.

"Ke-kemana ia? Kita mau pergi ke pantai, 'kan?"

Akira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak, kaa-san, tidak …,' batin Akira lirih. Hatinya disayati oleh Sakura dengan nyata.

"A-akira, jawab kaa-san."

"Ti-tidak …."

Lelaki itu, ya, Uchiha Akira, ia masih ingat tragedi setahun yang lalu. Tragedi pahit yang memisahkan ikatan ayah dengan keluarganya.

Pagi itu pagi yang sama cerahnya dengan pagi ini, minggu pagi di musim panas yang didambakan semua keluarga. Pantai menjadi tujuan utama berlibur di hampir seluruh keluarga di Jepang, tak terkecuali keluarga Uchiha bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke, yang sudah merencanakan rekreasi ke pantai sejak satu bulan lalu.

Tak ada yang menyangka hari itu akan menjadi hari yang begitu tragis. Tak ada canda tawa yang mengisyaratkan tanda-tanda perpisahan. Senja kelabu. Ya, ketika mini sedan yang membawa keluarga Uchiha untuk pulang dari pantai menabrak pembatas jalan dan jatuh ke dalam jurang karena mengalami rem blong, itulah awal semua penderitaan yang tak tersembuhkan.

Sejak saat itu, Akira dan Sakura kehilangan tulang punggung keluarga. Kehilangan ayah yang begitu mereka sayangi. Entah mengapa, Tuhan dengan tega mengambil Sasuke dari mereka tanpa izin.

"Kaa-san, sadarlah, kaa-san …." ringik Akira sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia ingin terus terlihat kuat di depan Sakura.

"Tou-san pergi ke mana?"

"Tou-san pergi jauh, kaa-san. Kaa-san tenang saja, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu tou-san lagi," jawab Akira berusaha setenang mungkin, berusaha mengalahkan pita suaranya yang berontak untuk merengek. "Kita akan bertemu dengan tou-san di tempat yang begitu indah, di suatu tempat dengan waktu yang tak terbatas."

"Percayalah, kaa-san …."

Sakura terdiam mencerna semuanya. Menelan kenyataan bulat-bulat, kenyataan yang begitu pahit dan membuat mual. Otaknya sedang memproses segalanya. Mengembalikan ingatannya yang tersembunyi oleh timbunan kerinduan.

Setitik air mata Sakura perlahan menetes tiba-tiba dari sudut mata kanannya. "Sa-sasuke … _a-a-aitai_, Sasuke …."

"Kaa-san … sabarlah, kaa-san. Jangan terus seperti ini." Akira mengelus punggung Sakura dengan hangat. Selengkung senyuman ia ciptakan untuk menusuk kesedihan. "Kasihan tou-san di sana …."

Mata kosong Sakura perlahan kembali seperti biasa. Air di pelupuk matanya semakin meluap. Lebih banyak jejak air mata tercipta di pipinya. "Ma-maafkan kaa-san, Akira …."

Hening. Sakura memeluk Akira semakin kencang.

"Ma-maafkan, ka-kaa-san …."

"Sssttttt …. Berhenti menangis, kaa-san. Tak ada gunanya lagi air mata ini." Akira dengan lembut menyeka air mata di pipi Sakura.

"Maafkan kaa-san yang tak bisa menerima kepergian tou-san. Maafkan ka-kaa-san, Akira …." Sakura mengisak. "Ma-maafkan kaa-san …."

Kehilangan Sasuke telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Dunianya menjadi gelap. Hidupnya terasa mati. Bernapas begitu sesak. Makan ingin dimuntahkan.

Secelah saja dalam hatinya, tak ada satu pun yang bisa hilang dari bayang Sasuke. Kenangan dan khayalan terus hidup dalam imajinasinya. Merangkai fantasi menjadi kehidupan semu di matanya.

Setahun lebih Sakura menderita. Disiksa kerinduan yang tak tertahankan. Kerinduan yang sepertinya tak akan bisa dibunuh. Kesedihan yang sepertinya sulit untuk dimakamkan.

"Tou-san memang tak bisa untuk dilupakan, tapi ia salah satu hal yang dapat kita relakan, kaa-san …."

"Maafkan, kaa-san …." Sakura tertunduk. Air matanya berjatuhan dari ujung dagunya ke atas telapak tangannya yang tertelungkup di atas lutut. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke ….

"Jangan bersedih lagi." Akira kembali menyeka air mata sang ibu. "Besok satu tahun tou-san pergi, bagaimana jika kita ke makam tou-san?"

"_Hountou ka?_" Dengan berat, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Ia pandang Akira dalam-dalam. Lalu ia sunggingkan senyuman khasnya yang lama pudar itu. "Besok kaa-san akan buatkan masakan kesukaan tou-san!"

_**DEG!**_

Jantung Akira berdetak kencang seketika. "Ka-kaa-san …."

"Apa? Ada apa?"

Akira merasa pelupuk matanya menghangat. Air mata mulai membuat bendungan di sana. Hatinya kembali tertoreh. Baru saja ada luka baru yang membengkak.

"To-tou-san tidak mu-mungkin … tidak mungkin me-memakannya," Akira gemetar. Ia tahan sekuat-kuatnya air mata yang hendak meluncur dari matanya. "kaa-san …."

Sakura kembali tersenyum begitu lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih. Akira pun mengangkat alisnya.

"Kaa-san?"

Sakura pun terkekeh geli. Tak kuasa ia menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Akira yang begitu terkejut. "Kaa-san tidak gila, nak. Besok kita berbagi dengan orang-orang tidak mampu di sekitar makam tou-san …."

.

.

.

.

• **A/N**:

_Aitai = Aku rindu_

Huft~ /ngelapkeringet/

Akhirnya penpik gaje ini bisa menuh2in arsip SSFD. Yeeeyyy~

Mungkin penpik ini emang aneh. Buktinya aja Sasukenya ga ada, padahal ini pairingnya SasuSaku. Zzzzzzzz …. Semoga penpik ini bisa dianggap berpairing SasuSaku, biar bagaimanapun.

Ripiu, konkrit, dan flame dengan lapang dada bisa ditampung :)

Cheers,

Wataru


End file.
